Wrong Impression
by Skyward98
Summary: Who knew Kurt could stage fight? Wow, Blaine feels like an idiot. small drabble, established Klaine. set somewhere in season 5


**New oneshot/drabble idea! These things just come to me, i swear. Hope you enjoy! This is before Tested, so yeah, might be a little AU. **

**Dis: I don't own Glee, sadly enough.**

Blaine confidently walked down the NYADA halls toward his next class, dressed in a black sweatshirt and shouldering a large duffle. As he walked he whistled merrily, then he paused near an open door, straining to listen. Inside he could hear grunts and small yelps, and a body slammed to the floor near the door, followed by another groan. Blaine froze with horror when he recognized the voice of his fiance, who was doing most of the pain-filled noises. Blaine burst into the room, which turned out to be one of NYADA's _many _dance studios, and froze once again at the sight.

Kurt was being held by his shirt collar by another guy Blaine didn't know, but he was well built, per say, and his fiance was struggling to get out of the other's grasp. Kurt's face was shiny with sweat, his chestnut hair sticking to his forehead. The other had tan skin, tanner than Blaine, and jet black hair, but was shorter than Kurt was. Maybe two or three inches.

Kurt managed to break free and swing at his attacker, but the other ducked at the last second and hit Kurt in the face. Kurt stumbled back, and the other grabbed him from behind and shoved Kurt to his knees. The sound of continuous hits shocked Blaine out of his stupor. "Hey, HEY, HEY! STOP IT!" Blaine yelled, racing forward and breaking them apart.

"What the hell, dude?!" Kurt's attacker shouted at him. Blaine's fist connected to his jaw, and he stumbled back.

"Blaine, what on earth-?! What are you doing?!" Kurt sounded shocked.

"Are you okay?" Blaine turned to him, but was suprised to see that Kurt was not in the least bit harmed.

"Of course I'm alright!" Kurt cried.

"Of course he is, psycho!" The other man yelled angrily, massaging his jaw.

"Blaine, what the hell was that all about?" Kurt demanded, hands on his hips. "Scott, you better go make sure he didn't accidentaly break your jaw."

"What the hell ever. Don't expect anymore help from me, Hummel." Scott told him harshly, picking up his duffle and leaving the room.

Blaine looked at Kurt, whose head was now in his hands. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" Blaine demanded, touching Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's head shot up, eyebrow raised.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine!" Kurt replied indignatly. "But I belive you owe me an explanation on why you socked Scott in the jaw!"

"You're kidding me, right? He was hurting you!" Blaine argued hotly.

"_Hurting_ me?" _Now _Kurt looked confused."Why would you think that-?" Then realization filled his porcelain face. Kurt buried his face in his hands again, and his shoulders started to shake.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked uncertainly, reaching out for his fiance. _Is he crying or-wait, is he **laughing**?_

Sure enough, Kurt's giggles soon filled the dance studio. "Oh, _wow_." Kurt laughed, leaning back against the door frame.

Blaine was now even more confused than ever. "Care to explain what's so funny about me finding you getting your ass kicked?"

"Because I wasn't." Kurt answered. Blaine looked ready to argue. "We were _stage fighting_, Blaine. I was never in any danger. It was all fake." Kurt smiled reassuringly at his fiance. "I forgot to tell you that I enrolled in a combat class here in NYADA. Scott was helping me out, since I'd never been the one getting hit."

"But it looked so real..." Blaine dropped his head. Kurt laughed again.

"It's supposed to, Blaine. That's the entire point." Kurt smiled brightly at him. "How do you think movies and films get along if the fight scenes in them look like total crap? It _has _to look real in order to sell, but no one is actually harmed making those scenes." Kurt chuckled. "I guess you just proved how real it looked, if you felt the need to come in and pull us apart." A teasing glint entered Kurt's aquamarine eyes.

"Excuse me for wanting to protect you." Blaine pouted, crossing his arms.

"My hero." Kurt teased, pulling Blaine's arms apart and interlacing thier fingers. "But I'm fine, see? No bruises or blood or anything. No harm." Kurt smiled.

"Alright, alright." Blaine grinned sheepishly. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Kurt nodded. "But you're my idiot. My overprotective, loveable idiot." Kurt smiled back and kissed him sweetly.

**Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review please!**


End file.
